


L'importanza di chiudere a chiave la porta

by wolferetic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brotherd Conner, Brothers, Clark is a good father, Conner Kent is Superboy, Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, Implied Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kon and Jon brothers, Little Brother Jon, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, Superbrothers, Superfamily (DCU), alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolferetic/pseuds/wolferetic
Summary: Kon sembra "malato", o almeno, così pensa il suo fratellino Jon. Un frammento di vita quotidiana della famiglia Kent/El!





	L'importanza di chiudere a chiave la porta

**Author's Note:**

> Stavo pensando di aprire una piccola raccolta sulle avventure dei Super Brothers, perché nel mio universo ideale, Kon e Jon sono fratelli e crescono assieme. Vedremo se avrò altre idee in futuro. Per cercare di creare un tocco di credibilità, in questa fiction Jon ha solo sei anni e Kon sedici.
> 
> Questa fiction è disponibile anche sul mio Tumblr. Buona lettura! ♥

  
  
Quando Clark si vide correre in sala il figlioletto di sei anni, tutto trafelato e nel panico, intuì che qualcosa doveva averlo sconvolto terribilmente.  
« Papà! Papà! » Gridava il piccino venendogli incontro, inutile dire che Clark si inginocchiò per raggiungere la sua altezza e tirarlo in un abbraccio.  
« Jon, che succede?! »  
« Presto vieni! Kon! Sta male!! » Disse tutto d’un fiato, i grandi occhi azzurri spalancati « Vieni! » La sua piccola manina prese quella ben più grande e solida del padre, trascinandolo verso la stanza del fratello maggiore.  
Tuttavia l’ansia di Clark, si spense totalmente non appena varcò la soglia della camera di Conner. L’adolescente stava seduto sul letto, in mutande e t-shirt, posato dinanzi lui il suo pc portatile chiuso.  
« Papà, presto! Kon ha la bua! È tutto gonfio in mezzo alle gambe!! » Jon era decisamente determinato a far sì, che il padre si prendesse cura del malessere di Conner. E non capiva perché guardava il ragazzo con un sorrisetto tirato anziché aiutarlo.  
« C…Clark, posso spiegare…! » Il povero Conner era totalmente bordò in viso, costernato e, ovviamente, super imbarazzato.  
« Papino, dobbiamo aiutarlo! Sta male! Ansimava tanto prima! »  
« Jon, smettila! Sto bene!! » Voleva risultare convincente, ma la  voce gli uscì roca e incerta. Non si era ancora mosso dalla sua posizione, e Clark poteva intuire il _perché_.  
« _Jonno_ , piccolo non temere, tuo fratello sta benissimo. »  
L’uomo cercò di far ragionare il bimbo, ma lui ostinatamente non si arrendeva.  
« Perché non vuoi aiutare Kon? Sei cattivo, papà!! »  
« Devi credermi, non sta male! Lui stava solo… ecco… » Stava quasi per chiamare Loise in suo soccorso, quando Kon intervenne tempestivamente.  
« Allenandomi! Mi stavo allenando Jon, ecco perché ansimavo! »  
« _Oh_ , lo chiamate così adesso? »  
Non riuscì a trattenersi dal fare quella battutina, anche se era davvero fuori luogo. Conner abbassò gli occhi divenendo, se possibile, ancora più rosso.  
« Ma… ti sei fatto male? »  
« Bè… diciamo di sì, ma ora sto bene. Davvero Jon, sto bene! » A giudicare dallo sguardo perplesso del bambino, non erano riusciti a convincerlo, così tentò un'altra scappatoia « Però, sai una cosa? Se mi preparassi una tazza di tè caldo, starei ancora meglio! »  
Il visino di Jon si illuminò tutto eccitato, e corse fuori dalla stanza per raggiungere la cucina « Ci penso io, fratellone! »  
« Jon, aspetta! Non puoi maneggiare le pentole, lo sai! » Clark era pronto a corrergli dietro, quando il giovane alle sue spalle lo chiamò con un sussurro.  
« M…mi dispiace per questo… non era mia intenzione… avevo chiuso la porta, ma forse avrei dovuto bloccarla… di solito non faccio queste cose, cioè… le faccio ma… mi dispiace davvero tanto! » Clark comprese poco di quel balbettio sconnesso, e sinceramente non era sicuro di doverlo mettere in castigo, insomma, quel ragazzo aveva sedici anni e lui rammentava bene quanti e quali scherzi procurassero gli ormoni.  
« Va bene, non ti preoccupare. Però la prossima volta chiuditi a chiave, ok? »  
« Certo, sicuro! Puoi scommetterci!! »  
Mentre usciva, Clark notò con la coda dell’occhio che Conner stava riaprendo il portatile, le labbra sollevate in un piccolo sorriso malizioso.  
Si mise le cuffie con auricolare e cliccò un tasto, bisbigliando sottovoce « Ehi, scusa per l’interruzione… dove eravamo rimasti? »  
   
Non era difficile per Clark dedurre con chi stesse parlando – super udito, davvero utile in questi casi. Pensò che tutto sommato, una piccola punizione se la meritasse « A proposito, Kon… »  
« Sì? »  
« Salutami tanto Tim, e digli che stasera vedrò Bruce. Si farà un sacco di _risate_ quando gli parlerò della tua piccola disavventura di oggi pomeriggio! »  
   
Ora sì che Conner stava male: pallido, ansimante e sull’orlo di uno svenimento. Non fece in tempo a replicare che Clark richiuse accuratamente la porta dietro di sé, con un ghigno soddisfatto.  
Mentre se ne andava incrociò Jon che stringeva fra le mani una tazza di tè. Guardò il figlio con aria inquisitoria, ma prima ancora che aprisse bocca lui esclamò « Mi ha aiutato la mamma! »  
« Bene. Portala a Kon, ma ricordati sempre che devi bussare prima se vedi la porta chiusa, chiaro? »  
« Chiaro, papino! »  
   
Lasciò una piccola carezza sulla nuca del bimbetto, prima di lasciarlo proseguire. Il petto pieno di orgoglio per il modo in cui Jon si era tanto preoccupato per il fratello più grande. Sarebbe stato molto divertente raccontargli un giorno, dell’enorme imbarazzo che aveva creato a Kon senza volerlo.  
   
END


End file.
